Keeping My Distance
by Gunny Girl
Summary: Gunny and Austin's relationship continues to grow...
1. Default Chapter

Prologue...

August 10, 2001 

0500 EDT 

Austin's Apartment… 

  
  
  
Austin covered a yawn with one hand as she settled behind her computer to log on and check her email before showering and getting ready to face her day. A day that would be considerably less pleasant with Victor back in New Mexico visiting his mother and sisters for a week. 

  
They'd been dating for a little over a month, but it was amazing how much of her life was tied into Victor's now, Austin thought as she waited for MSN messenger to open and display the number of messages in her inbox. Not that she couldn't live without him, she functioned quite well on her own, but it wasn't as much fun as being part of a couple. 

"Ooh…12 messages…wonder who they're from," Austin grinned as she opened her inbox. 

Three of the twelve waiting messages were from Victor she realized with a smile looking at the From: column. 

  
"Gee Victor…someone might think you were attached to me or something," Austin murmured just as a Messenger window opened in the corner of her screen. 

  
Hi 

  
Good morning Victor. How are you? 

  
Good…You? 

  
Boy you're a real conversationalist in the morning aren't you? ;) I'm fine, I just got up. What are you doing up at 3 in the morning??  
  
Just getting in actually. Mama wanted to go visit my Aunt Evangeline then I went out with some old friends. I thought I'd log in and see if you were around before I hit my bunk. 

  
Such a thoughtful Marine. I miss you Victor. :( 

  
I miss you too Aus. Mama and the girls would love to meet you. Are you sure you don't want to come out for the weekend? Then we could fly home together on Monday. 

  
I've made plans all ready. Harriet and I are going antiquing. I'm sorry. 

  
It's okay Aus, I should go. I need some shut eye. Take care. 

  
Semper Fi Victor. I'll be waiting for you at the airport when you come home. 

  
Can't wait. 

  
Austin read the rest of her emails feeling a vague sense of unease as she thought over her brief conversation with Victor. He had really wanted her to come visit, but she wasn't ready for that step yet. 

  
From everything Victor had told her about his Catholic upbringing she was sure him bringing her home would signal a serious relationship to his mother, something she wasn't ready for quite yet. Things with Victor were serious and they had spent the night at each other's houses a number of times: no sex yet, but Austin knew it was only a matter of time. 

  
Frankly she was enjoying the wait. It was giving her time to know Victor as a person and a friend. At times it was frustrating when they were in the middle of an intense make-out session and Victor pulled away kissing her forehead gently. The first time he had done that had sparked their first argument. Austin grinned as she logged off remembering the dozen red roses that had been delivered to her at JAG the next morning. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
0710 EDT 

JAG Headquarters… 

  
  
  
"You're here early Miss Bradford," Admiral AJ Chegwidden greeted as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

  
"Good Morning Admiral. I have a lot of appointments today and I wanted to get some reports written." 

  
"Carry on then," AJ leaned in the doorframe to her tiny office noting all the changes she'd made. The walls were a light blue and she'd mounted a huge cork bulletin board over her desk so she could tack up some personal effects. He'd read most of them one evening when he'd been in the office late after a meeting with SecNav. "You've done wonders with this little space." 

  
"Thank you sir…I hope you don't mind the personal things," Austin apologized turning and indicating her bulletin board with a wave of her hand. 

  
"Not at all…I encourage my people to express themselves, so long as it's appropriate. Have a good day Miss Bradford. 

  
"You too Admiral Chegwidden sir." 

  
Austin went through her day managing to keep her feelings of missing Victor under wraps by virtue of being too busy to stop and think of her personal life for more than a second or two. 

It was 4:45 pm and Austin was closing down her laptop when there was a knock on her door. "Come in please." 

  
"Hi Austin, it's just me," Harriet announced cheerfully as she walked in. "Colonel Mackenzie, Commander Rabb, the Admiral, Tiner, Bud and I are going to McMurphy's for some dinner and a little pool. Would you like to come along?" 

  
"Sounds like fun. When are you meeting there?" 

  
"I think everyone is going to go home and change so probably around 1900 or so. You can ride with Bud and I if you want to. We'll make Bud be the designated driver," Harriet offered. She knew Austin was lonely without Gunny around and she wanted to keep her friend from moping around her apartment on a Friday night. 

  
"I'm sure Bud will be thrilled with that," Austin rolled her eyes knowing Harriet's sweet spouse wouldn't mind at all. Bud might have a beer or 2, but that was it. He didn't seem to enjoy drinking. 

  
"You know Bud: he won't mind it a bit." 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
2000 EDT 

McMurphy's Tavern… 

  
  
  
"So ladies…care for a game of pool?" Harm asked as he passed the table Harriet, Mac and Austin had commandeered as soon as they'd arrived. 

  
"With you? No sir!" Harriet snorted. 

  
"Harriet…we're outside the office…please call me Harm," the handsome Commander reminded before giving his attention to Austin and Mac. "Well?" 

  
"I doubt it Flyboy…now go away," Mac ordered laughing as Harm shrugged and walked away. 

  
"He's handsome…maybe not as handsome as Victor…but handsome," Austin sighed. 

Mac rolled her eyes and took a sip of her soda water. "Oh boy…someone's got it bad for our Gunny." 

  
"I think the feeling is mutual Sarah," Harriet smiled taking a sip of her strawberry daquiri. 

  
"Well more power to the two of you then. Someone ought to be in a good, steady relationship," Mac declared raising her glass to the other two women at the table. 

  
"Let's drink to men in uniform," Harriet giggled. 

  
"To men in uniform," Mac and Austin echoed smiling as they clinked their glasses together. 

  
"Miss Bradford, Ma'am...would you give me the pleasure of this dance?" Tiner asked hopefully as he approached the women. 

  
"Sure Jason...why not..." Austin smiled getting to her feet. It was a fast tempo song with plenty of heavy bass notes throbbing beneath and she was finding it hard to keep still in her seat. 

  
"You must miss Gunny, Ma'am," Tiner said trying to start a conversation. 

  
"I do...now...let's dance," Austin suggested as they weaved through the other bodies on the dance floor. She found a little free space and began moving, losing herself in the rhythm while Tiner watched with slightly widened eyes before he started dancing as well

Austin spent the rest of the evening dancing, laughing, drinking and trying to forget how lonely she was feeling deep inside.

  
************************************************************* 

  
 


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1... 

August 13, 2001 

1420 EDT 

BWI Airport 

Southwest Airlines Terminal... 

  


  
Tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. Austin looked from her watch to the clock on the wall. Why was it that every time she was on time to pick someone up the flight was delayed? Sure thunderstorms were probably hard to fly around or through, but right now she wanted Victor back. 

  
Her weekend had been fun, thanks to Harriet and Bud being sure she was entertained every minute of every day. Despite her protests that she was capable of being alone and not sobbing brokenly into an empty pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, Austin had been thankful for the company. 

She'd seen more antiques than she was aware existed in the entire state of Virginia. It was almost a certainty that she could now recite "Green Eggs and Ham" from memory after the number of times little AJ had asked her to read it to him.She'd also managed to dance so much on Friday night that her legs were still a little sore and stiff. All of that to try and forget she was way too attached to someone she'd been dating for a month or so.

  
"Southwest Airlines Flight 1293 from Albuquerque, New Mexico is now arriving at Gate 75G." 

  
"And it's about damned time!" Austin muttered under her breath as she stood stretching her legs, brushing her bangs off her forehead and adjusting her backpack style purse on her shoulder before she moved to the window to watch the jet maneuver to the gate. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Meanwhile on the plane... 

  
  
  
"Is someone going to be here to pick you up dear?" 

  
Victor smiled at the kind old woman he had been sitting next to and stood to get her bag out of the overhead compartment for her. "Yes Ma'am." 

  
"Well that's nice dear. Thank you so much for being so helpful." 

  
"It was no trouble at all Ma'am. Have an enjoyable stay," Victor answered as politely as he could when all he could think of was seeing Austin again. He couldn't wait to put his arms around her again, though he'd make himself wait until they were alone for that. 

The aisle began clearing out and Victor stood moving into the flow of people disembarking moving through the corridor preparing himself for the disorienting noise and bustle he'd be thrust into as soon as he entered the airport's waiting area. 

  
He stepped into the terminal and to the side scanning the room for Austin seeing her almost instantly in a pair of denim overall shorts with a hot pink T-shirt underneath. Victor raised a hand in greeting, grinning as he walked toward her. 

  
"Victor!" Austin squealed happily throwing herself into his arms for a brief, tight hug before he stepped back holding her hands tightly in his. 

  
"Hey Aus...you're looking good. Any plans for this afternoon?" 

  
"Well...I was thinking that this really handsome Marine I know would take me to lunch then back to his place so we could say hello properly. The Admiral told me I could have today off," Austin teased seeing Victor's look darken slightly as he looked at something over her shoulder. 

  
"That sounds wonderful Miss Bradford, but Gunnery Sergeant Galindez might need to take a rain check on that." 

  
"Webb," Victor's tone made the word sound less like a greeting and more like a curse. 

Austin turned to see the man she'd seen at JAG a few times since she'd joined the office. She'd never paid much attention to him before and other than saying hello when the Admiral introduced her to him she'd never spoken to him. "Mr. Webb, hello." 

"Hello Miss Bradford. May I borrow Gunnery Sergeant Galindez for a moment or two?" 

  
"No!" 

  
"Of course," Austin countered squeezing Victor's hands tightly in hers. "It's okay Victor, I'll go get your luggage for you while you talk to Mr. Webb." 

  
"Make it fast Webb..." Victor growled after he was sure Austin was far enough away not to hear anything he was going to say. 

  
"I've requested you be assigned to me for a little while. Admiral Chegwidden approved it. We need to talk about what it is we're going to be doing." 

  
"Not now Mr. Webb. Now all I want to do is have lunch with my girlfriend and go home." 

  
"Later tonight then." 

  
"No," Victor's response was immediate and brooked no argument. "In the morning is soon enough." 

  
Clayton Webb nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with Galindez at the moment. "I'll be in touch." 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
1800 EDT 

Victor Galindez's apartment... 

  
  
  
"Vic, you've been cranky ever since we ran into Mr. Webb. What's wrong?" Austin purred as she snuggled against his side making him wrap his arm tighter around her shoulder while he flipped through the channels on the remote. 

  
"Nothing...I'm sorry Aus," Victor answered feeling bad that she had noticed his mood. He'd tried to hide it from her, apparently he hadn't tried hard enough. 

  
It wasn't that he didn't want to work with Webb, he knew it would be exciting and he'd certainly see a lot more action with Webb than he would at JAG. Maybe it was just getting back from a week away from Austin and knowing he was probably going to be spending more time away from her. Tiner had filled him in on office gossip shortly after his arrival and one of the chief topics of conversation had been how Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie seemed to come back from any time spent with Webb looking a lot worse for the wear.

  
"Come here you," he whispered in her ear letting his free hand slide down her leg. 

  
"Mmm...I missed you," Austin breathed softly as his lips hovered millimeters from hers. 

  
"Missed you too," Victor murmured running his lips over hers tenderly. 

  
The couple settled into a deep kiss only to be interrupted by the ringing of the phone. 

  
"Oh for the love of..." Victor bellowed glaring at the inoffensive machine sitting on the table across the room. 

  
"Answer it Victor: It might be your mother wanting to be sure you made it home all right," Austin coaxed watching as he stalked across the room. 

  
"Galindez," Victor spat into the phone knowing it was not his mother. He had talked to her earlier while Austin had been out buying some groceries. 

  
"I'm guessing I interrupted something," Webb's voice came through the phone line sounding amused rather than repentant. 

  
"None of your business. What do you want?" Victor growled looking back at Austin who had an eyebrow arched as she watched him. 

  
"We need to talk about what it is I need you to do. And we need to do it tonight. Meet me at McMurphy's in an hour." 

  
"I have company...I'm not going anywhere." 

  
"Look, just meet me there in an hour...she can take a bath or something while you're gone...get ready for you. Just be there!" 

  
Victor was ready to snarl something else when the dial tone rang in his ear. Terrific...there went his nice evening with Austin. He stiffened briefly when her hands fell to his shoulders, kneading gently. 

  
"Who was that?" 

  
"Webb...I need to go out for a little while in about a half hour. Do you want to stay here tonight or go home?" Victor asked hoping she would stay. He liked being able to sleep with her in his arms. 

  
"I'd like to stay here...I have a bag in my trunk," Austin smiled. 

  
"I'd like you to stay...that's settled then," Victor smiled running his hand through her short silky hair. "I'll go get your bag." 

  
Austin watched him go wondering if tonight would be the night they finally did more than sleep in each other's arms when they got into bed together. She felt as if she'd been waiting forever. Not that Austin wanted to rush into anything, but it was getting harder and harder to deny how much she wanted to have sex. 

  
*************************************************************


	3. Chapter 2

  
Part 2... 

  


1835 EDT  
Outside Victor's Apartment...  
  
  
  
"So you'll wait up for me?" Victor asked with a smile as he cupped Austin's face in his hand. She'd pulled on one of his USMC sweatshirts over her denim overall shorts and washed off the light makeup she'd been wearing. She looked sweet and young, much younger than 32. The last thing he wanted to do was leave right now.  
  
"When are you planning on coming home Gunnery Sergeant?" Austin demanded in a mock angry tone.  
  
"I'm thinking I don't want to leave," Victor answered his voice a low rumble in his throat.  
  
"I'll be here when you get home silly man...now go," Austin giggled pushing him away just as he ducked his head to kiss her neck.  
  
"Man, and I thought the Admiral was a hard ass," Victor chuckled as he walked to his car.  
  
Austin leaned in the open door watching as Victor slid into his car smiling as he waved at her before pulling out into the light traffic. She stood for several more seconds in the humid air watching as his tail lights disappeared before turning to go back inside.  
  
She pulled the door shut and secured the lock, being sure the deadbolt was engaged as well. Austin had forgotten that one evening when she was cooking dinner for Victor at his place before he came home from work and he'd given her a vehement lecture on safety. She still thought he was being paranoid, but Austin turned the deadbolt anyway. It wasn't worth an argument.  
  
Wandering into the living room Austin flopped on the sofa lifting the remote just as another current stories report came on ZNN.  
  
"Driving on the Beltway is becoming hazardous for good samaritans. There have been a rash of muggings lately-"  
  
"Oh goody...more doom and gloom," Austin groaned flipping through to CMT. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1840 EDT

McMurphy's  
  
  
  
Clayton Webb opened the door to the popular hangout surprised not to see one face he recognized. Not that it bothered him, he wasn't here for companionship. His only interest was to meet with Galindez and go home.

  
He ordered a seltzer and carried it with him to a corner table far from the door, but with a good view of it. He'd be able to see anyone who came in long before they saw him, an old force of habit though this assignment was hardly something someone would want to kill him over. Webb mused over the case as he sipped the seltzer, something more had to be up with the assignment than he'd been told if the CIA was looking into muggings. That was more of a DC police or FBI problem as far as he was concerned.  
  
And working with Galindez...he'd seen the Gunny at JAG Ops enough, he seemed efficient as hell. Efficient was good, but Webb could have done without the snarling and belligerence from the Marine. The Gunnery Sergeant would never have treated Chegwidden like that...or Mac or Rabb either for that matter. If his sources of information were correct though Galindez was going to be good on this one: once he got over being dragged away from his girlfriend that was.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1845 EDT

On the Beltway

  
  


"Should've said no," Victor grumbled to himself for the thousandth time since he had driven away watching Austin standing in the doorway.   
  
She's good for you Vic, He could hear his sister Maria's voice echoing in his head. His mother had been amazed and pleased at how happy he'd looked when he'd come home. She'd urged him to get Austin to come for a visit, and Victor had asked, but he'd not forced the issue when she'd said no. He didn't know if he was quite ready for that next step either.   
  
Bringing Austin home to meet his family was as good as an admission that she was the one for him. After a month's time he certainly felt that was true, but the relationship was still new, Austin was still pretty much a mystery to him. There was no sense in rushing into anything.  
  
Realizing his thoughts had strayed far from the road in front of him, Victor firmly brought his attention back to the present. He noticed flashing tail lights in the breakdown lane about a hundred yards ahead and turned on his directional light. Nothing worse than being stuck on the Beltway with car trouble, you could stand for hours without having anyone stop and offer to help.  
  
Not that it was safe to stop and help people, but Victor was pretty confident in his ability to protect himself. If Austin ever did something like this he'd probably wring her neck, but she was a woman and not trained in hand-to-hand combat like he was.  
  
"Need some help?" He called opening his door and standing behind it while he waited for a response.  
  
"God yeah...damn thing just started losing power when I pulled on here. I got it into the breakdown lane and then it died completely. I've been here for like an hour or more," A flustered looking man commented coming around from the front of the car.  
  
"Let me take a look for you...it could be something simple," Victor offered. The guy looked harmless. If anything he looked like he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I'd really like that. It's creepy out here at night."  
  
"Guess so," Victor looked around himself and shrugged. It wasn't creepy...just dark. He walked around to the guy's side peering under the hood touching wires and connections to see if any felt loose.

  
*************************************************************


	4. Chapter 3

Part 3...

1910 EDT   
McMurphy's Tavern...   
  
  
  
Clayton Webb glanced at his watch again. Ten minutes late, looked like Galindez was trying to make a point about how little he wanted to meet with him tonight. Chegwidden had warned him that Victor Galindez was as stubborn as the day was long, but the Admiral had also informed him he couldn't spare Rabb or Mackenzie at that moment so it was either Galindez or nothing. Right now it was feeling like nothing would have been a better option.  
  
He lifted his glass and took another sip of water while he looked around the bar. Not that he felt there was any threat, Clayton Webb just loved to watch people. He'd made a game for himself out of it, watching people and making up stories about them in his head. It passed the time and kept him attuned to his surroundings.   
  
"Christ you've made your point Galindez...get here would you?! You aren't the only one with plans this evening," Webb groused ten minutes later when he again looked at his watch. He pulled his cell phone from his suit pocket and punched in Galindez's home number again.   
  
Drumming his fingers impatiently on the table, Webb waited for the phone to be answered, not surprised in the least to hear the decidedly feminine voice on the other end.   
  
"Hello, Galindez residence. May I help you?"   
  
"I certainly hope so. May I speak to Victor please?" Webb asked cordially. He'd save his yelling for the Gunnery Sergeant.   
  
"He's not here right now, I'm sorry."   
  
"Hmmm...Miss Bradford, this is Clayton Webb. Gunnery Sergeant Galindez was coming to meet me. Does he have his cell phone with him, do you know?" Webb wasn't exactly nervous yet, but he was feeling on alert as his senses and reflexes honed in years on the job kicked into gear.   
  
"He must...it's not on his desk. Do you know the number?"   
  
"I don't," Webb admitted.   
  
"It's 555-3099."   
  
"All right then, sorry to bother you, I'm sure it's nothing. I don't think he was very happy with the idea of coming to meet me this evening and I bet he's letting me know that."   
  
"When you talk to Victor tell him to call me please."   
  
"I will do that. Have a good evening Miss Bradford."   
  
"Thank you Mr. Webb."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Same time   
On the Beltway... 

  
"So what the hell are we gonna do now?" A short, muscular white man wearing a leather bomber jacket asked as he nudged the body at his feet with a toe.   
  
"What do you think Einstein? This is that Gunnery Sergeant who was doing some gay bashing in Baltimore. We're going to do some Marine bashing," His accomplice answered with a feral smile as he knelt down to study Victor's face.   
  
"That's against the law isn't it?"   
  
"Christ...you're the biggest pansy I've ever met. **OF COURSE** it's against the law: just like him beating up gays is. Since the courts didn't make him pay we're going to. Help me heft his ass into the trunk."   
  
"I don't know Todd...what if the exhaust fumes get to him?"   
  
"Glenn you putz, who the hell cares?? We dump his dead ass in the river or in some alley in Georgetown. Now let's go."   
  
Victor groaned softly as he was lifted trying to remember what had happened. He had seen a car pulled over in the breakdown lane hazard lights flashing and he'd pulled over to see if he could offer some help. The guy who owned the car had been looking under the hood with a puzzled expression on his face and had gladly accepted Victor's offer.   
  
Not long after that stars had exploded in front of him as a sharp pain engulfed the back of his neck at the base of his skull. Only then had he recalled the news reports he'd heard on the radio about a new scam on the Beltway. A guy posing as a motorist with a disabled car while his accomplice waited for some unsuspecting good samaritan to stop and offer to help.   
  
"Shut up jarhead...just shut the hell up," Todd spat dumping the nearly unconscious Marine into the trunk. 

The jolt of landing in the trunk cleared some of the fuzz from his head and Victor tried to sit up, his movements sluggish and uncoordinated. He had succeeded in pulling to a seated position when a fist lashed out, connecting with his solar plexus, making him drop back down to the floor gasping as the air bled out of his lungs.  
  
"Should we tie him up?"   
  
Todd looked back at his partner with a frown. "We don't have time for bondage games now so stop sounding so damned eager. I don't think there's even anything to tie him up with. He'll be fine in the trunk for now. Let's move...this turkey must have some money."   
  
"All we wanted was his cash, ATM and credit cards...remember. We weren't going to do any kidnapping," Glenn whined nervously as he watched his friend slam the trunk shut on the Marine.   
  
"Plans changed. This guy needs to learn a lesson about picking on gays. Don't worry, we'll still get his money."   
  
"Yeah...get greedy and we're gonna get caught! Remember those two kids who killed those Dartmouth professors? They got greedy and look where they wound up."   
  
"Shut up-get in your car- and follow me. That is all you have to do," Todd hissed feeling about ready to brain his partner.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
1945 EDT   
McMurphy's...   
  
  
  
Webb listened as ring piled on ring while he waited for Gunny to answer his cell phone. "I knew I should have insisted on Harm or Mac for this." He sighed an hung up putting the cell phone down in front of him.   
  
This just wasn't like Galindez. Angry or not, the man was dsiciplined and he wouldn't just not show up. Something about this just wasn't quite right. Webb picked up the cell phone again and dialed the number Austin had given him again.   
  
It was answered this time...or at least turned on. Clayton couldn't hear much of anything but static. "Galindez? Is that you? Where the hell are you?? You were supposed to meet me at McMurphy's about an hour ago!"   
  
There was no response to his angry tone except that Webb thought he heard someone breathing. A frown built on Webb's face, something was definitely wrong here. Hanging up quickly he dialed another familiar number.   
  
"Briggs here."   
  
"Hey Mel, it's Webb. I need you to try and trace a cell phone for me. The number is 555-3099."   
  
"Try?! Are you saying my skills aren't up to this??"   
  
Webb groaned to himself slapping a hand on his forehead. Why was it that whenever he was in a hurry everyone wanted to play word games with him? "No, Melissa...of course not. I just don't know if it can be traced is all."   
  
"I can track down a bill for it for sure and probably the last ten calls made and received. If it's on I might even be able to get a location lock on it."   
  
"Super...let me call that number back then so you can try to get a lock on it." 

  
*********************************************************


	5. Chapter 4

  
  
Part 4...   
  
  
2000 EDT   
Galindez's Apartment...   
  
  
  
Austin settled back in the tub sighing in delight as the warm vanilla scented water eased the tension from her muscles. God Victor was good to her. He had discovered her favorite fragrance and gone to Bath and Body Works and from what she could gather had bought the store out of Vanilla scented products. Candles, bubble bath, lotion, shower gel, massage oil...all for her.  
  
Her favorite was the Vanilla massage oil and the best thing about it was the feeling of Victor's long strong fingers kneading and working her muscles until she was so relaxed she could barely keep her eyes open.   
  
"Mmmm...maybe when he gets home tonight I'll give him a massage," Austin purred before she lifted a novel from the edge of the tub. She opened the book and was soon engrossed, forgetting completely about the time only rousing herself from the plot and characters to turn on the hot water tap to raise the temperature of her bath water.   
  
Finally she did emerge from the tub, wrapping herself in a fluffy towel, glad she had insisted Victor buy some new towels to replace the threadbare ones he had had to offer her the first night she stayed over. Austin looked at Victor's alarm clock as she walked into the bedroom her brows knitting together in a concerned frown. It was 9:00 pm and Victor hadn't called her back yet, she shrugged telling herself it was probably because he and Mr. Webb were busy...or her message had never been relayed.   
  
"Men...can't live with 'em, can't shoot 'em," Austin groused to herself wandering into the kitchen for a snack.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
  
  
Victor kicked at the metal above his head while he fumbled in the pitch black trunk for the release lever. He'd thought it was stupid when the dealer had told him of the trunk release feature when he'd bought the car, but Victor had never been more thankful for the feature than he was now. If he could just find it and get the trunk open he could jump out. Of course jumping out of a moving vehicle presented some pretty serious challenges, but nothing as serious as what he was sure awaited him if he stayed.   
  
The references the two men had made to what had been done to the two Dartmouth college professors had chilled him to the bone. He was a Marine sure, but even a Marine could be beaten and killed.   
  
His aching head, coupled with the exhaust fumes leaking into the trunk slowed his response time and by the time his fingers found the trunk release his car had pulled to a stop and he heard the muffled sound of 2 car doors slamming.   
  
"Dammit!" he seethed. This was all Webb's fault. Had it been up to him he'd be sitting on his sofa holding Austin while they watched a movie or something. No instead he was locked in his trunk waiting to find out what would happen next.   
  
The trunk eased open and Victor heard a chuckle."Well, well, well...what have we here? Trying to call for help or something Jarhead?"   
  
Victor then noticed his cell phone, he'd forgotten about that. He remembered vaguely hearing Webb's irate voice then another wave of fuzziness had rolled in obscuring any other thoughts. "What do you want?"   
  
"For starters your wallet pal. Then I think I owe you a good ass kicking."   
  
"He's a Marine...he's trained not to let you kick his ass," another voice commented sounding strangely eager.   
  
"I imagine if you tie him up first that's not going to be much of a problem."   
  
"Should I do it now? I have some duct tape."   
  
"Go for it...just let me do one thing first."   
  
Victor wasn't sure what was coming and had attempted to roll out of the way when a fist crashed into his jaw making more stars dance before his eyes. Stunned and docile for the moment he didn't react or fight when he was rolled to his back and his arms were pulled roughly behind him, wrists taped together so his hands were palm to palm.   
  
At least they wouldn't get his wallet, he thought blearily. He'd left it at home taking only his driver's license, deciding if Webb wanted to call him away from Austin he could damned well buy him a few drinks.   
  
"There...get him out and we'll beat the hell out of him right here."   
  
Waiting until he'd been set on his feet Victor charged at the two men, hoping to head butt at least one of them down so he could escape. The shorter of the two men had been expecting something like that obviously, because the next thing he knew Victor found himself flat on his face warm blood pouring from his broken nose after his feet had been swept out from under him.   
  
"Where the hell's your wallet Jarhead?!" A voice spat after he'd been frisked.  
  
"Victor Galindez, Gunnery Sergeant,United States Marine Corp. 09951290," Victor answered.   
  
"Son of a bitch...I don't want your name, rank and serial number!"   
  
A flurry of sharp, angry kicks pelted his torso and he winced despite his decision to remain strong and silent when a boot stomped hard on his back into his kidney.   
  
"Now...let's try this again. Where is your wallet?"   
  
"Victor Galindez, Gunnery Sergeant,United States Marine Corp. 09951290."   
  
"Screw the money...I'm going to** kill** this asshole!" a voice seethed as a booted foot buried itself in his stomach while another stomped down on his kidney again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
2145 EDT   
Georgetown...   
  
  
  
"Nice neighborhood. Now I know Galindez has to be in trouble. I don't think he'd come here voluntarily," Webb muttered his eyes scanning the street. Melissa Briggs had been able to give him an area to look in and now Webb was combing a seedy side of the town in search of the stubborn Marine.   
  
He glanced down an alley as he passed slowing down to see two cars pulled in.   
  
"Hmm...suspicious. If nothing else I can maybe bust a drug deal tonight."   
  
He continued to drive by, pulling to a stop a few hundred yards away getting out and doubling back to the alley taking his time to study the layout of the street and possible hiding spots. He had his gun with him and he'd use it if he had to, but Clayton Webb far preferred using his skills in stealth to his marksmanship skills.   
  
He arrived at the beginning of the alley and crept to hide behind a dumpster, crouching down to avoid notice as he let his eyes become accustomed to the darkness. The first thing he heard was voices raised in anger.   
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR WALLET JARHEAD...YOU GOT ONE LAST CHANCE THEN I'M GONNA FINISH YOUR SORRY ASS!"   
  
"Victor...Galindez, Gunnery...Sergeant United States...M-Marine Corp. 09951290," Victor shot back in as belligerent a tone as he could manage with the pain shooting up his spine and into his brain.   
  
"Oh that's it-!"   
  
Clayton Webb wasn't going to wait to hear anymore. He rose from his hiding place raised his gun into the air and fired a round. "Step away from the Marine-Now...or the next shot is going to ensure you both sing soprano for the rest of your lives!"   
  
The two men stepped back against the wall, neither willing to find out if the man approaching them was bluffing.   
  
"What have we here boys? A little hate crime going on?" Clayton asked shaking his head as he trained his gun on the two thugs getting between them and Victor Galindez. "I hope you won't think I'm rude if I invite the police to this little party."   
  
"This guy got off for beating gays!" Todd shot back.   
  
"So you thought you'd teach him a little lesson and take his wallet too?" Webb asked sarcastically as he pulled his cell phone out, putting a call through to 911 requesting an ambulance and police to his current location. 

  
**********************************************************


	6. Chapter 5

Part 5...

2350 EDT   
Bethesda Naval Hospital...   
  
  
  
Her car glided to a perfectly controlled stop in a parking space and Austin looked over to Harriet's minivan knowing her friend had been reluctant to let her drive, but she had refused to ride in with Harriet and Bud. She was planning on staying with Victor unless she was working and she'd need her own car to be able to get back and forth.   
  
The call from Clayton Webb had been a shock, and Austin had felt sick to her stomach when Webb had put Victor on the phone and she'd heard his raspy voice telling her he was okay. She'd found out where Victor was being taken then called Harriet and Bud. Somehow she had just wanted some friends with her to face this.   
  
A soft knock on her window made her jump and Austin looked up to see Bud holding little AJ in his arms. "You guys didn't both need to come," she whispered sliding out of the car.   
  
"Sure we did. Gunny's our friend and so are you. We want to support both of you," Harriet answered hugging Austin.   
  
"Let's go in. I'm sure the Admiral is here all ready. Probably Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie too."   
  
Austin groaned. "I don't know why they all needed to be called. Goodness, they have lives too!"   
  
"We take care of our own young lady. I would have thought you'd have known that by now," the Admiral scolded as he walked up to the little group.   
  
"I'm sorry Admiral Chegwidden."   
  
"Stop right there...you can call me AJ. There's no reason to be standing on formality right now."   
  
"O-Okay AJ...you can call me Austin."   
  
"Fine then Austin...let's go in and see how Gunny is doing."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Waiting Room   
  
  
  
"Webb what the hell was Gunny doing going to meet you?" Harmon Rabb Jr. asked as he paced the small confines of the waiting room.   
  
"Working with me," Webb answered looking pleadingly to Mac for understanding only to find her staring out the window.   
  
"You'd better have a better reason than that...the Admiral's on his way with Austin, Harriet and Bud."   
  
"Well hell, if he's going to break my nose again he couldn't choose to do it in a better place."   
  
"I'd worry more about Austin if I were you Clay," Harm shot back sliding into a chair next to where Mac was standing, reaching for her hand.   
  
Several minutes later the elevator doors dinged open and AJ led the group from the elevator into the waiting room.   
  
"Webb...come take a walk with me," AJ ordered sharply, eyeing the CIA agent.   
  
"No way AJ...if you're going to break any of my body parts I want to stay right here."   
  
"Webb...either get your scrawny six out of that chair or I'm going to haul you out by the ears," the thunder in the Admiral's words was not at all lessened by his soft tone.   
  
"Has there been any news?" Austin asked as she took a seat reaching up to take a sleeping AJ from his father.   
  
"None yet," Mac said softly releasing her hold on Harm's hand to take a seat beside Austin. "Gunny's tough though. He'll be fine."   
  
"Oh, I know that," Austin sighed. "I just wanted to see him. I'm sure he's being a less than model patient."   
  
Harriet took a seat on the other side of Austin patting her back reassuringly. Not that she felt Austin needed that kind of support, but Harriet needed to be doing something that would make herself feel better.   
  
"Do they know what happened Sir? Ma'am?" Bud asked curiously.   
  
"Webb got a call right before you got here. One of the guys rolled over and spilled his guts. Seemed he and his buddy have been pulling a scam on the Beltway for some time now-" Harm explained before Bud cut him off.   
  
"The one where someone is pulled over with the hood up and they wait for someone to stop and help then mug the person?" Bud questioned.   
  
Mac nodded picking up the story. "This time things changed a little bit.One of the guys recognized Gunny from his appearance in court on the hate crime charges and decided he needed to learn a lesson..." Mac trailed off, not sure she wanted to relate the rest of what Webb had told she and Harm with Austin right there.   
  
"Go on...I know there's more that you don't want to say. I'm not going to fall apart, I promise," Austin urged looking at the floor beneath her feet.   
  
Mac took a deep breath and squeezed Austin's shoulder tightly. "Okay...the guy apparently told the police he and his partner were going to beat the hell out of Gunny and then rape him before they took his wallet and left him...they'd only gotten as far as the beating when Clay found them."   
  
"Oh," Austin whispered feeling her stomach clench as Mac's words sank in.   
  
"Umm...Harriet...Please take little AJ...I need...I need a few minutes."   
  
Harriet took her son, cradling him gently in her arms looking up at Bud pleadingly as Austin got to her feet.   
  
Bud followed Austin into the corridor with Harm on his heels. "Austin?"   
  
"Look, I appreciate that you both want to help me, but right now I need some time to myself. I'm not trying to be rude...but I just need some time," Austin pleaded turning to face the two Officers.   
  
"I understand," Bud replied stepping forward to hug her.   
  
Austin stiffened in his embrace. She didn't want sympathy right now...she wanted to be furious. She wanted a few minutes alone with the men who had wanted to hurt Victor in that way.   
  
"We'll be right here if you need us," Harm offered softly before he patted Bud's shoulder signalling the younger man to come with him back to the waiting room.   
  
Austin spent the next half hour alone in one of the handicapped restrooms alternating pacing with crying as she let her emotions pour out. When she finally emerged, looking as calm and in control as ever she found a man wearing a white lab coat standing in the waiting room.   
  
"Austin, Gunny's asking for you," Harriet said as the doctor turned to look at the newest entrant.   
  
"Miss Bradford, I was just explaining the Gunnery Sergeant's injuries. I'm his attending physician Commander Arthur Fowler."   
  
"Pleased to meet you Commander Fowler. Why don't you tell us about his injuries and then I'll go see him."   
  
"Well, as I was saying... though Gunnery Sergeant Galindez was pretty badly beaten his injuries are by and large, not as serious as we had feared. His most serious injuries are two cracked ribs and a broken nose. He has some deep bruising over his right kidney as well as on his abdomen. One of the gashes on his face required seven stitches to close it. He'll be sore and very uncomfortable for awhile, but he'll survive. I'd like to keep him here tonight for observation, but Gunnery Sergeant Galindez is insisting he wants to go home."   
  
"We'll just see about that," Austin muttered making the Admiral hide a chuckle behind his hand. "I'd like to see him now, if I may Commander." 

******************************************************


	7. Chapter 6

  
  
Part 6...

0045 EDT   
Bethesda Naval Hospital   
Room 212...   
  
  
  
Victor looked down at the hospital johnny he was wearing with a sour frown. There was no reason for him to be here. Sure his head was pounding and he felt like he'd been run over with a tank then thrown from a helo onto the flight deck of a carrier, but he'd heard the doctor. He was okay. The stubborn Marine crossed his arms over his chest and scowled deeply: he was going home if it was the last thing he did.   
  
"Oh my...someone looks grouchy," Austin commented as she eased the door to his room open and stepped in. He didn't look too horrible yet, but she was sure given time the bruises that would blossom on his body were going to be impressive.   
  
"I want to go home."   
  
"Well you're not going to go home. Commander Fowler wants you to stay here overnight and that's exactly what you're going to do," she retorted ignoring his lethal glare as she leaned over to press a quick kiss to his lips.   
  
"But Aus..."   
  
"Ooh...was that a whine Marine?"   
  
Victor turned his head away and sighed deeply. Just what he needed was to be teased. A few more pokes into his all ready wounded ego.   
  
"I was worried about you Victor," Austin whispered running her fingers through the short hair on top of his head. "The Admiral, Mr. Webb, Commander Rabb, Colonel Mackenzie, Bud and Harriet are in the waiting room. Do you feel up to at least snarling a greeting at them?"   
  
"Sure...I can't believe you're going to insist I stay here," Victor tried again forcing his eyes to look pleadingly into hers.   
  
"I l-...I'm getting rather fond of you Galindez...I want to keep you around for a little while," Austin managed without sounding too choked up. "I'll go get the others."   
  
He watched her go a sense of wonder filling his heart. She'd been about to say she loved him, he knew it. Feeling a little smug Victor settled back against the pillows on his raised bed.   
  
"You look like hell son," AJ Chegwidden boomed as he entered the room. "I see you let them hit you in the nose again."   
  
"Pretty much sir," Victor shrugged wincing when he tried to grin and his cheek shifted under the tight black sutures.   
  
"Glad to see you've got a sense of humor still. Rabb, Webb and Mac had to go. Bud and Harriet are still in the waiting room," the older man related as he dropped into a chair.   
  
"What the hell'd you say to Miss Bradford, Gunny? When I left she was in tears," AJ asked gruffly eyeing his office manger suspiciously.  
  
"Tears, sir?"   
  
"You know...leaking from the eyes," AJ retorted. "You didn't say something awful to her did you?" 

"No sir...just that I wanted to go home," Victor replied innocently.   
  
"Well don't tell her that again...I can't stand to see a woman cry," AJ grumbled as he got back to his feet. "Rest up son...I'm giving Miss Bradford the day off tomorrow and probably the day after so she can help you out at your place."   
  
"Thank you Admiral."   
  
"Don't thank me yet Gunny...you're going to be nursemaided to death I don't doubt," the older man chuckled before he left the room.  
  
Victor closed his eyes, dozing off on the pain medication the doctor had given him when he heard the door to his room ease open again. He cracked his eyes open to find Harriet looking at him critically. "Ma'am?"   
  
"How are you Gunny?"   
  
"Sore, but I imagine that's going to get worse before it gets better Ma'am."   
  
"Bud took Austin to get something to drink. She's pretty upset Gunny," Harriet scolded as she pulled the blankets up around him more and straightened the one draped at the foot of his bed.   
  
"I didn't say anything Ma'am...honest. She told me who was here waiting for word on me...then I complained about her making me stay."   
  
Harriet watched as a light blush crept up Gunny's neck. Something else had been said, but she knew Gunny was too private to ever tell her what it had been.   
  
"Just take it easy on her Gunny. Austin's a wonderful person and I don't want to see her hurt."   
"Me neither Ma'am," Victor rushed to answer.   
  
"You get some rest...I'll send Austin in as soon as she and Bud come back," Harriet fussed over him like a mother hen for a few minutes then left the room allowing Victor to sink back into a doze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
0100 EDT  
Cafeteria...  
  
"Coffee, hot chocolate or tea?" Bud asked looking at the woman standing behind him. Austin wasn't crying anymore, but the way her lower lip was tucked in her teeth he didn't think it would take much to change that.  
  
"Soda actually...Pepsi sounds really good right now," Austin answered feeling another sob clawing up her throat. God she wasn't going to do this here. She couldn't stand the idea of bursting into tears again. She could still see the horrified look on the Admiral's face when she'd started to cry in the waiting room.  
  
"Soda it is then...come on, let's sit for a little bit," Bud urged leading her to a table at the far corner of the mostly empty cafeteria.  
  
"You don't have to do this. I'm sure you and Harriet want to get home."  
  
"Hey...you're our friend and you need us right now: that's what's important...not a night of missed sleep," Bud answered. "What's got you so upset Austin?"  
  
She shrugged and looked at the ceiling. "I don't know really. Victor doesn't look really horrible or anything, not yet at least-but someone wanted to hurt him and they wanted to hurt him for the same reason I wasn't willing to give him a chance when I first met him."  
  
"They didn't get a chance to do that Austin: Mr. Webb stopped them. He's bruised and a little battered, but he'll heal. Just focus on that."  
  
Austin nodded and offered Bud a trembling smile. "Bud Roberts, you are such a nice guy."  
  
"Nice guy, huh? I can live with that."  
  
"Thanks for listening Bud, but I want to get back to Victor."

***********************************************************


	8. Chapter 7

  
  
Part 7...  
  


0245 EDT  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Room 212...  
  
  
  
Austin had drifted into a light doze with her head resting against the back of the chair a nurse had brought in for her when Victor woke up.  
  
He groaned softly pressing his hands against his eyes as he did most mornings when he awoke only to hiss sharply when the heels of his palms pressed into the swollen skin. Victor shifted in the bed uncomfortably aware of his new bruises. He turned his head blinking in the dim light to see Austin.  
  
"Aus-AH!" Victor's soft call ended in a groan of pain as he tried to lean closer to her making his cracked ribs shift painfully.  
  
"Victor?" Austin flew to consciousness with a swiftness that was impressive to see. She'd gone from sleeping to awake and ready to do what needed to be done in the space of a few heartbeats.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Victor groaned panting softly against the pain.  
  
"You shouldn't be trying to move around so much silly," Austin whispered moving her chair closer to his bed before getting back in and running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"You should be home," Victor scolded softly lifting a hand to brush his fingers over her cheek.  
  
"You wanted me to spend the night with you," Austin teased turning her head a little to kiss his fingertips. "I had thought it might be a little more romantic than this, but I'm flexible."  
  
Victor grinned briefly shifting again. "Help me up."  
  
"Up? Where are you planning on going?" Austin asked noting the pinched, embarrassed look on his face. Recognition dawned and she stood from her chair. "Are you supposed to be on your feet?"  
  
"Guess it's okay," Victor shrugged easing gingerly out of the bed putting his arm around Austin's shoulder before he stood on his feet.  
  
"We'll take it slow Vic, no rush," Austin cooed as he took one shuffling step, wincing and sucking in his breath.  
  
They crossed the floor to the bathroom, one slow step at a time. When they reached the door Austin looked up into Victor's face seeing his weariness and discomfort.   
  
"I'll leave you on your own to handle things."  
  
"Don't go far...I'm sure as hell not going to make it back to the bed without your help," Victor grumbled in frustration as he shuffled into the bathroom closing the door behind him. With the door closed and no one able to see him, Victor leaned heavily against the sink, not too proud to admit how much his body hurt and how awful he truly felt.

He studied his face in the mirror sighing at the two shiners he was now sporting and his swollen nose. Then, of course, there were the bruises on his chin and jawline and his split lip. He could see his chest too, thanks to Austin asking the nurse for a pair of scrubs for him to wear and the bruises there were developing nicely against his dark skin. He half-turned to see what his back looked like frowning at the deep red over his kidneys.   
  
"Bastards," he spat in a flat tone of voice before shuffling the few steps to the commode.  
  
Austin paced in front of the closed door hoping Victor was okay inside. She hadn't heard any loud crashes she thought, trying to console herself with that until the door eased open and Victor shuffled a few steps before leaning heavily on the door frame.  
  
"Victor?"  
  
"Bed," He moaned shortly lacking the energy to say anything more than that.

"Okay, let's go Marine," Austin coaxed putting an arm carefully around his waist murmuring softly as they moved slowly back toward the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
0300 EDT  
Georgetown Alley...

  
"Real tourist spot here Clay," Harm commented raising his eyebrows as he looked around the dank, smelly alley.  
  
"I go for the best," Webb muttered. "Will you just look for some clues or something?"  
  
"Webb, we know what happened. Gunny was assaulted by guys who run the mugging scam on the Beltway."  
  
"Yeah, well tell me why the CIA is so interested in muggings then. That was the case I was going to use Galindez on. Damned convenient he ended up a victim."  
  
"The CIA is interested in muggings now?" Harm asked.  
  
"Apparently. I want to know why."  
  
"Don't blame you...but maybe the best place to start is with talking to the guys who assaulted Gunny."  
  
"You think they'll give us a straight answer?" Webb snorted.  
  
"No, but we're wasting our time looking around here."  
  
"Shows what you know Rabb," Webb answered with a self-satisfied grin as he pulled a wallet out of a pile of trash. "Now...why don't you go home and catch a few hours of sleep. I'll call you later on and let you know what I need you for."  
  
"I don't like being brushed off Webb," Harm warned in a low voice.  
  
"And I know that...but I don't think the Admiral would like it much if you were with me for what I'm going to do next. Last time I checked Breaking and Entering was still illegal," Webb grinned wolfishly.  
  
"Don't tell me anymore...I'll talk to you later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

0730 EDT  
Roberts' Apartment...

"Honey, what are you doing?" Bud asked curiously as he watched his wife placing muffins into a large wicker basket.   
  
"Making a sunshine basket for Gunny," Harriet answered in an exasperated tone as she began rummaging through the cupboards for the tea she wanted to put in.  
  
"Oh...and you'll bring it in and everyone will contribute, right?"  
  
"Well, maybe not everyone..." Harriet grumbled thinking of Lieutenant Singer.  
  
"That's a sweet idea honey," Bud smiled kissing his wife's forehead gently. He loved how thoughtful she was. "Austin and Gunny will really appreciate it."  
  
"I hope so...I wonder how Gunny's feeling this morning?"  
  
"Sore probably and groggy from the meds. Austin is there with him though, he's in good hands."  
  
"They're a nice couple, aren't they Bud?" Harriet asked with a smile as she put her arms around him looking at the dry rose she kept attached to the refrigerator door from the bouquet Gunny and Austin had sent her about a month ago.  
  
"Sure are honey and they have you to thank for meeting each other. We really should get going...we have to drop AJ off and we'll be late if we don't go now."  
  
Harriet hefted the huge basket handing it to Bud. "You take this...I'll go get little AJ."  
  
**************************************************************


	9. Chapter 8

  
Part 8...  
  
  
0830 EDT  
Bethesda Naval Hospital 

Room 212...

"And how are we feeling this morning Gunnery Sergeant Galindez?" A nurse called cheerily as she walked into the hospital room and over to the window, opening the curtains.  
  
Victor muttered something rude in Spanish, his voice thick with sleep and rolled his head to the side slipping back into a doze.

"Not much of a morning person, are you Vic," Austin cooed running her fingers over his face gently.  
  
"Wanna...sleep..."  
  
"I just came to tell you the doctor will be in at about 1000 and after he examines you he will be signing your release papers."  
  
Victor opened one eye a slit and looked at the nurse. "Home?"  
  
"As long as there will be someone there to help you the first few days, yes we're planning on releasing you."  
  
"I'll be there with him. I have today and tomorrow off," Austin answered missing Victor's frown.  
  
Austin seeing him so weak and basically helpless was not what Victor Galindez wanted. If they had been married, or dating longer he might have felt differently, but that wasn't the case. "You should be at work."  
  
"The Admiral gave me today and tomorrow off," Austin replied her tone confused. "You didn't have a problem with this last night."  
  
"I wasn't thinking straight last night."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well I suppose Tiner can check in on you then or something. Maybe Harriet," Austin got out of the chair and went to the small closet where she'd left her jacket and purse the night before.   
  
"Aus, wait," He didn't want to see her go away when she was so obviously hurt. He didn't want to hurt her and the more he thought about it the less he wanted to be alone. He'd been alone most of the time after he'd been shot in the six and he'd gotten bored and lonely. If Austin was around they could cuddle together on the sofa or in the bed. Besides, if his mother found out what had happened and that he was alone Victor could almost guarantee that she'd be on his doorstep and he didn't need that much TLC.

"No, you're so concerned that I'm not working I might as well go in. I'll stop by after work and get my bag. I'd hate to infringe on your private space."  
  
Oh hell, Victor thought to himself. If Austin walked out the door now they were through. She was way beyond angry and he couldn't blame her one bit. He had been a jerk.   
  
"Could you excuse us for a minute or two, Ma'am?" he asked the nurse.  
  
"Certainly. Just buzz me when you're finished and I'll come back in to check your blood pressure and pulse."  
  
"Austin, come back here please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Aus, please..." Victor coaxed.  
  
"You hurt my feelings," Austin accused moving a step or two closer to the bed.   
  
"I'm sorry Aus, I do want you around. It's just that-well, I'm a Marine-"  
  
"And Marines are tough and strong and never need help?" Austin finished for him crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Something like that...sounds stupid, huh?" Victor chuckled.   
  
"It is stupid," Austin cried feeling tears spring into her eyes.  
  
"Hey...Aus, come here," Victor called softly holding a hand out to her as the first tear slid haltingly down her cheek.  
  
She walked to the bed and dropped into the chair again pressing her face into her hands while she sniffled and cried.  
  
"I'm sorry Austin...please don't cry...please," he pleaded.   
  
"I-I thought...we...had a relationship," Austin sniffled lifting her face to look at him.  
  
"We do, we do. I was just being a jerk earlier," He wiped the tears from her face leaning forward to press his lips against her cheek. "Just think about all the snuggling we can do with no interruptions once we're home."  
  
"That might be nice," Austin nodded.  
  
"I agree Miss Bradford. How about you go freshen up a little and I'll get the nurse in here again so she can do what she needs to do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
0900 EDT  
JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia...

"Good Morning People," AJ called as he stepped into the conference room for the daily staff meeting. He looked around the table noting Austin's normal spot was empty. Good, he'd been worried she might come in anyway despite his order. She'd told him, on more than one occasion, that technically he had no authority over her and she obeyed his orders out of respect. He really liked her spunk...too bad she was young enough to be his daughter and involved with Gunny.  
  
"Sir, where is Miss Bradford?" Loren Singer asked.  
  
"I gave her the day off Lieutenant. Is that all right with you?" AJ questioned raising an eyebrow at the pushy young attorney. Singer hadn't made much attempt to hide her anger at Austin getting an office of her own while she was still relegated to the bullpen.  
  
"Of course Sir, I didn't mean anything by what I said. I just wanted to be sure someone didn't need to go remind her it was a staff meeting."

"Let's get started. First I'd like to let all of you know that Gunny won't be in for the rest of this week probably. He was the victim of an attempted mugging last night. He's fine...a little bruised but when I talked to him a little while ago he said it was no worse than the way he felt during boot camp."  
  
"Sir, may I interrupt for a little bit?" Harriet requested politely.  
  
"Of course you may Lieutenant."  
  
"I just wanted you all to know that I am getting a sunshine basket together for Gunny. It's in the breakroom and Lieutenant Roberts and I are going to bring it by his home after work today. That's all I had to say sir."  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant, that's an excellent idea you had. I'm sure Gunny will appreciate it very much."  
  
Isn't that sweet. Maybe I should put in some condoms so he doesn't get his new girlfriend in a family way, Loren Singer thought nastily. She hated that Austin was with the Gunny. She'd been thinking he might be fun for a little relaxation and then Roberts' stupid cow of a wife had introduced the Marine to Austin. It had been all over after that, not that she'd caught them in the supply closet in a compromising position or anything, but every time Austin walked through the bullpen Gunny's eyes were on her. It just wasn't fair.  
  
"All right people...let's get to work," the Admiral ordered making Singer jump when she realized she'd missed the entire staff meeting.

****************************************************************


	10. Chapter 9

  
  
Part 9...  
  


1400 EDT  
Galindez Apartment...  
  
  
  
Rolling to his side in his bed, Victor opened his eyes sighing to see the empty space beside him. When he'd drifted off Austin had been in bed with him her back pressed against his chest her fingers laced with his over her stomach. He rolled to his back hissing briefly and then listening. She had to be somewhere in the apartment.  
  
There, the low sound of the TV. He glanced at his alarm clock and smiled, he bet she was watching "A Baby Story" on TLC. Deciding he'd had enough sleep for the moment Victor pushed to a seated position and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.   
  
Austin looked up surprised to see Victor shuffling into the living room. He looked rested even with the bruises darkening on his skin. "Hi, did the TV wake you?"  
  
"Nope, I think it was the loss of body heat brought about by your departure," He commented easing to the sofa beside her.  
  
"Are you hungry? I had a tuna sandwich for lunch and I'll be happy to fix something for you."  
  
"Not right now," Victor commented eyes widening as he watched the scene before him on the screen. "Whoa…a little intense."  
  
"Oh Victor…it's childbirth. A completely natural process," Austin rolled her eyes in exasperation. Why was it that men made such a huge deal of things like this?  
  
"I agree, but I wouldn't want a camera crew filming my wife having our baby. It should be a private time," He said primly, brows knit together in a frown.  
  
Austin was ready to respond to the turn in the conversation when the cordless phone shrilled from the coffee table. She reached for it bringing it to her ear as she turned it on. "Hello. Galindez residence. May I help you?"  
  
"Good afternoon Miss Bradford. This is Clayton Webb. Is the Gunnery Sergeant available?"  
  
"Let me check Mr. Webb."  
  
Victor reached for the phone. "Galindez here."  
  
"How are you feeling Victor?"  
  
"Damned sore. What do you want Webb?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know your buddies from last night were released on bail this morning."  
  
"And I'd care about this why?" Victor demanded his eyes narrowing in anger as he climbed to his feet again and shuffled from the living room.

"Because you're one of the good guys Galindez. You wouldn't want those creeps to get someone else would you?"

"Right now I don't give a damn Webb…stop calling here," Victor growled slamming the phone into the base then leaning his head against the wall.  
  
  


"Vic?" Her arms encircled his waist from behind and she dropped a kiss on his shoulder blade. "Are you okay?"  
  
  


"Fine…feel like making me that sandwich now?" He forced himself to smile at her as he turned in her arms lifting a hand to cup her chin and tilt it up, kissing her gently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1630 EDT  
Georgetown…  
  
"I'm telling you: I want that Marine."  
  
Clayton webb dropped into chair at the other side of the two men's table and smiled mildly. "I'm betting that isn't going to happen."  
  
"Who the hell- **Hey!** You're the hero from last night," Todd groaned getting ready to get out of his seat.  
  
"I wouldn't," Webb said smiling when Todd got up and Rabb appeared in back of him.  
  
"I'd advise that you take a seat Mr. Ingalls," Harm suggested in a neutral tone nodding to the chair the man had just vacated.

  
"What do you want?" The shorter man, Glenn Pfeiffer asked looking nervously from one man to the other.  
  
"Just to talk about what happened last night," Webb replied nodding to Harm to take the other empty chair.  
  
"It was personal. That Marine got off for beating the hell out of some gays...I thought he should know what it felt like."  
  
"Okay, last night was personal...tell me about the other nights. What made you decide on the little game you've been playing?"  
  
Todd shrugged, looking suddenly uncomfortable "Something to do. A way to make a little extra cash."  
  
"I see. So why is it that your list of victims reads like the diplomatic roles?" Harm asked glaring at the two men, daring one of them to lie to him.  
  
"We don't have to say anything!" Glenn squeaked sounding not at all sure of his statement.  
  
"Nope you're right you don't. But I'm betting the guys you work for aren't going to be too happy to hear that you've had this little chat with us," Webb smiled and stood followed closely by Harm the two of them walked away and out the door of the bar.  
  
"Think they'll be calling you?" Harm asked once they'd gotten into Webb's company issue car.  
  
"I'd bet on it. Those two didn't come up with this idea on their own and whoever hired them isn't going to be too happy about what happened last night. Way too much publicity."  
  
"So now we wait?"  
  
"You got it Commander, now we wait," Clay chuckled.  
  
"Think Gunny's safe?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Perfectly safe. Those two are cowards."  
  
**********************************************************


	11. Chapter 10

  
  
Part 10...

August 15, 2001

0700 EDT  
JAG Headquarters...  
  
  
  
"I don't think you're supposed to be coming to work yet," Austin grumbled to Victor as they stepped into the elevator on the ground floor.  
  
"I was going stir crazy at home and since when is counting paperclips anything close to hazardous duty?" Victor shot back.  
  
He bit his lip after he snapped at her not wanting to let anymore of his frustration leak out. Victor knew Austin was just concerned about him, but that concern had nearly driven him nuts yesterday. Every move he had made had found her asking him if he was okay or if he needed anything. He'd finally retreated to the bedroom just to get some peace and quiet.  
  
"Fine, I was only thinking of you," Austin answered shrugging.  
  
"Victor sighed and leaned against the back wall of the elevator. "I know Aus and I appreciate that. I'm a Marine and these bruises are nothing."  
  
Austin nodded deciding she wasn't going to say another word because she was risking losing her temper with him. She didn't care if he was Superman: he could still be hurt and not admitting that was just plain stupid.  
  
"Want to have dinner together tonight?" Victor asked quietly sensing she was upset with him and not wanting that to be the case.  
  
"No, I'm sure you'll need the rest after today and I should get back to my apartment and water the plants," Austin tossed back over her shoulder as the doors slid open and she could step into the hallway and away from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1000 EDT  
JAG Headquarters  
Conference Room...  
  
  
  
"Well Miss Bradford, you've been on the job a little over a month. What do you think of the way the Navy provides for its families?" The SecNav asked as he leaned back in his chair studying the young woman.  
  
"I think they do a fairly good job Mr. Secretary," Austin answered honestly catching the Admiral raising an eyebrow at her statement out of the corner of her eye. Diplomacy was fine and she was trying to use tact, but she was not going to lie. She would have been as honest if she was talking to the President.  
  
"Only fairly good? What do you see as weaknesses?"  
  
AJ groaned inwardly, this sounded like it was going to get ugly. Why couldn't he have begged off on this meeting and sent Mac in in his place? Ah well, might as well sit back and see how Austin dealt with the pompous, arrogant fool.  
  
"Well Mr. Secretary, I have found many of the Case Managers are not up on the most recent trends in early childhood education and intervention. They aren't interested in prevention, more in putting a band-aid on after the fact. I feel there should be some mandatory coursework to help these people brush up on their skills."  
  
"Interesting...please, go on."  
  
"The only other weakness that I have seen is the relationships between the case managers and some of the Evaluators and staff at Bethesda. It seems more adversarial than it should be," Austin continued.  
  
"Hmmm, and how would you propose mediating that problem?"  
  
"I'm not sure...perhaps some meetings would be in order. To allow everyone to sit down face-to-face and talk. In public school systems a child's team sits down to make decisions together and every member of the team has input. In the EFMP it sometimes feels like it's the parents and case manager against everyone else."  
  
"You brought up some interesting points Miss Bradford, very interesting. I'll think them over and get back to you. Admiral Chegwidden, stay for a few minutes if you please."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Secretary, good day," Austin said formally as she got to her feet amused when the Admiral and SecNav both got to their feet too in a chivalrous gesture. She toyed with the idea of sitting down again but forced it out of her mind. Now was not the time to play games. Besides she was sure the men were going to talk about her when she left, she might as well clear out and let them get to it.  
  
She closed the door of the conference room behind her and walked through the bullpen actively ignoring Victor as she passed his desk.  
  
"Ouch...what'd you do to her Gunny?" Tiner asked as he walked by with a stack of reports to file.  
  
"Tiner, keep your mind on your job."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1445 EDT  
Courtyard outside JAG Headquarters...  
  
  
  
Austin had slipped out into the warm sunny day to get some fresh air and unwind a half hour ago. Now she was sitting at one of the picnic tables a file spread open before her when someone blocked the sunlight.  
  
"Miss Bradford."  
  
"Mr. Webb."  
  
"Do you have some time to talk?" Clay asked noting how quickly she closed the file and slid it closer to herself like she was trying to protect it from him.  
  
"A few minutes," Austin relented.  
  
"It's about Gunnery Sergeant Galindez-" Clay began eyes widening when she got to her feet.  
  
"In that case you should speak to the Gunnery Sergeant, not me." Austin turned on her heel and marched back into the building leaving a mystified Webb behind.  
  
"Wow...that was smooth Webb. That must be some kind of new record for you in ticking women off," Harm joked as he took a seat.  
  
"You could have warned me the two of them weren't speaking," Webb growled wanting to wipe the smug grin off Rabb's face.  
  
"And ruin the surprise? No-seriously Webb, I don't think they're fighting."  
  
"Then you tell me why at the mention of his name she closed down on me and walked away," Webb spat crossing his arms over his chest. "I heard from one of our muggers."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yep...he's ready to sing. I can't blame him since his buddy's come up missing. No one's seen Todd Ingalls since Tuesday evening."  
  
"What are we waiting for then? Let's go get him."  
  
Austin stood just inside the door where she could see the two men talking wondering at herself. There had been no need for her to get up and walk away at the mention of Victor's name, but she had. She massaged her temples gently sighing as she turned to go back to her office. Maybe it was time for a vacation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1500 EDT  
Admiral's Private Office...  
  
"Admiral, Miss Bradford to see you."  
  
"Send her in Tiner."  
  
"Admiral Chegwidden, I would like to request some vacation time," Austin said as she handed the request forms across his desk.  
  
"Next week? This seems sudden...have a seat Miss Bradford," AJ suggested nodding to one of the leather chairs as he slipped his glasses on and perused her request.  
  
"I realize I'm not giving you 14 days notice sir, but I'm just feeling like I need to get away for a bit."  
  
"You did a fine job with SecNav this morning...impressed the hell out of him. He's used to people telling him everything is fantastic whether it is or not."  
  
"Thank you Sir, that means a great deal coming from you."  
  
"I'm going to take a guess here and say the meeting with SecNav didn't precipitate this request," AJ replied taking off his glasses and looking across his desk at her. "I'm going to hazard a guess it has to do with a certain stubborn Marine who looks like he went a few rounds with Tyson."  
  
Austin shrugged. "Not completely, but yes in part."  
  
"Well, far be it from me to interfere in the personal lives of my people...I'm sure you and Gunny can handle your own difficulties. Request Approved."  
  
Austin smiled. She genuinely liked the Admiral, he cared about the people he commanded and he did it without interfering where he wasn't wanted or needed. "Thank you sir...I'll send you a postcard from New York City."  
  
AJ chuckled and shook his head. "You do that Miss Bradford. You do that."

******************************************************


	12. Chapter 11

  
  
Part 11...  
  


1925 EDT  
Austin's Apartment  
Rosslyn, Virginia...  
  
  
  
The water from the shower head was running over her body wiping away the dust Austin was covered in from a fit of cleanliness that had resulted in her attacking her small storage room with a mop and cleaning supplies. She heard the phone shrill through her apartment and briefly considered getting out to answer it then shrugged to herself and turned her attention back to her shower. Whoever it was could wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Same time  
Victor's Apartment...  
  
"Damn," Victor muttered as he heard Austin's voice on the answering machine. They needed to talk. He heard the beep in his ear and sighed deeply.  
  
"Austin, it's Victor...Look I think we need to talk. I hear you're planning on a vacation next week. Call me: please."  
  
He hung up the phone and sat back on the sofa letting waves of exhaustion roll over him. He'd gone back to work too soon and Victor knew he would pay for that. He felt exhausted and irritated.  
  
"And sad..." he acknowledged to himself thinking of how happy Lieutenant Singer had been to tell him that Austin had asked for and received a week's vacation time for the following week. One little rough patch and she was ready to run from him and what they were trying to build together.  
  
"Dammit Marine, what is your objective in this campaign?" He asked himself thinking of an old DI he'd had once."Figure it out and get off your lazy six."  
  
Several minutes later Victor let himself out of his apartment locking the door behind him before he went to his car and climbed in. He wasn't going to let Austin go without a damn good fight.  
  
Driving to her place Victor felt his nerve and resolve flagging. He had been pretty rotten to her, snapping at her when she was just concerned about him. "Hold fast Marine...anything worth having is worth fighting for."  
  
He pulled his car to a stop and climbed gingerly out wincing at the dull, heavy ache in his kidneys wishing he had the two men who had done this to him in a room alone for awhile, he'd show them the meaning of pain. Victor walked to the front door of the building hoping he wasn't going to run into Lieutenant Sims or Lieutenant Roberts: he didn't want to talk to anyone but Austin at the moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside Austin's Apartment...  
  
  
  
Austin was toweling her hair dry when she walked into her living room dressed in a blue waffle weave robe. She perched on an arm of the sofa and pressed play on the answering machine.

  
"Austin, it's Victor...Look I think we need to talk. I hear you're planning on a vacation next week. Call me: please."

  
"Oh no Marine...you've been rude enough for one day. We can talk tomorrow...maybe," She told the hapless answering machine while she erased the message and got up heading for the kitchen to see if there was anything edible in her refrigerator.  
  
The phone shrilled again and Austin reached for it, thinking that even if it was Victor he might not be feeling well and she didn't want him to suffer even if he was a jerk. He was an injured jerk and like it or not she was pretty fond of him. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Aus, it's me."  
  
"Are you all right Victor?"  
  
"Fine...tired, you know. Um...I was wondering if we could talk."  
  
"Not tonight Victor: I'm too tired to verbally spar with you on the phone," Austin sighed wrinkling her nose at the barren look of her refrigerator.  
  
"I thought you might be-so I'm standing at your door talking on my cell phone. May I come in?"  
  
Austin stood up, eyes widening in surprise as she walked to the door and threw it open. Sure enough there was Victor on her welcome mat looking like a little lost boy.  
  
"Hey," he whispered softly a sheepish smile curving his lips as he reached out to touch her cheek.  
  
"Hey yourself...come on in. I warn you though there is no food in this place...maybe a can or two of condensed soup, but not much else."  
  
Victor stepped in, closing and locking the door behind himself. "I'm not here for food. I'm here for you. I-um...well...I-I didn't behave well today...my attitude stunk."  
  
"You can say that again Gunnery Sergeant," Austin teased softly before she saw the look in his eyes. Victor was serious and he was seriously trying to apologize to her.  
  
"I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry Austin...I was horrible to you," Victor paused taking a deep breath to steel his courage. This apologizing business was harder than a recon mission in a stormy ocean and Victor was surprised his knees weren't knocking together. "Forgive me?"  
  
His last words sounded so forlorn Austin felt her heart melt in her chest, even as she told herself their making up couldn't be that easy. She forced herself to look into his eyes looking to see if his words were heartfelt or just a way to get himself into her good graces again. She saw no subterfuge and she stepped up to him putting her arms carefully around his waist.  
  
"I forgive you Victor, but you can't behave like that when someone is concerned about you," Austin scolded hugging him to take some of the sting from her words.  
  
"I'm sorry," Victor yawned.  
  
"Come on in Vic...you look like you're about ready to drop," Austin urged leading the tired Marine to the sofa, being sure he was settled comfortably before she went to whip up something for dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2245 EDT  
Alley  
Georgetown...  
  
  
  
"Geez Webb, we've got to stop meeting this way or people are going to start talking."  
  
Clay rolled his eyes and shook his head as he rose from a kneeling position beside the body he'd been studying. "No positive ID yet...but I'm betting this is our friend Todd."  
  
Harm whistled softly. "Damn someone was mad as hell at him. Think our other buddy Glenn is on the list too."  
  
"I'd count on it. But he's wearing a wire...so if I'm feeling kind-hearted I might even save his worthless hide should he be found."  
  
"You kind?"  
  
"Rabb, do you purposely push everyone's buttons?"  
  
"No, it's a skill I have."  
  
"I want you to call Galindez...I don't think whoever did this is going to go looking for him, but they might. Let him know what's up: he might want to keep an eye on Miss Bradford's whereabouts."  
  
Harm nodded reaching for his cell phone as he walked away trying Gunny's cell phone first. He had the feeling it would be easier to reach him that way.  
  
"Galindez."  
  
"Hey Gunny, sorry to wake you. This is Commander Rabb...Webb and I found one of the guys who beat you. Not a pretty sight...Webb thought you should keep an eye out for yourself and Austin too."  
  
"Not a problem Sir. I appreciate the call."  
  
Harm heard a second person talking sleepily in the background, a definite feminine voice and smiled to himself. Go Gunny! "I won't keep you Gunny."  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2300 EDT  
Austin's Apartment  
Rosslyn, Virginia...  
  
  
  
"Who was that?" Austin mumbled sleepily lifting her head from her pillow.  
  
"Nothing important...go back to sleep," Victor soothed in a soft sing-song voice rubbing Austin's back gently until she lowered her head again sighing softly as she drifted to sleep.  
  
When he was sure she was asleep Victor slipped from the bed padding with familiar ease through the dark apartment to the door checking to be the locks were engaged, including the dead bolt he'd installed for her. Then he went around to the windows being sure they were all locked clicking his tongue in displeasure at the number of windows that weren't. He was going to have to have a talk with her.  
  
Certain that the apartment was as secure as he could make it Victor sat down on the sofa pulling his service piece from an inner pocket in his jacket, checking to be sure it was loaded and the safety was on. With that done he padded back to the bedroom easing into the bed beside Austin, slipping the holstered gun under the mattress so he would be able to reach it if he needed it.  
  
Austin whined softly in her sleep, a complaint at his shifting the bed and Victor smiled indulgently as he got comfortable beside her whispering tenderly in her ear as he ran a hand along her back.


	13. Chapter 12

0500 EDT  
Austin's Apartment  
Rosslyn, Virginia  
  
  
  
The solid, warm pillow under her head shifted and Austin blinked waking rapidly to find herself in the middle of her bed snuggled against Victor's body. She raised her head slowly getting her arms underneath her to prop herself up and watch him sleep.  
  
The bruises had deepened and darkened over the intervening days and the side of Victor's face looked like someone had splashed it with dark purple paint. The marks on his chest and torso were just as bad and it made tears prick her eyes. He must have been in pain and yet he refused to stop or acknowledge that fact.  
  
He's stubborn, Austin thought to herself as she climbed from the bed. She needed to get up and exercise a little before she got ready for work. She walked into the living room and looked out a window yearning to go out for a jog, knowing she wouldn't. 

It would make Victor crazy and she didn't need the lecture. Sighing she stepped to the treadmill in the corner of the room and flipped the stereo on, pulling on the headphones before she stepped on the treadmill keying in her workout losing herself in the rhythm of her steps and the music flooding her head.  
  
Victor stood by the bedroom door watching Austin feeling a fierce swell of emotion build in his chest. She could have gone out jogging and he would lay money on the fact that she had wanted to go jogging, but here she was using the treadmill instead. She was taking his feelings into account.  
  
"Hey...good morning. I'm sorry, I should have put the coffee on before I got on this thing," Austin apologized as she slipped the headphones off her ears and wiped her arm across her head to get rid of the sweat running down her face.  
  
"No problem Aus, you go shower...I'll handle the coffee."  
  
"Might want to put some pants or something on first Vic. Harriet sometimes comes over for coffee. I wouldn't want her falling in lust with your bod."  
  
Victor flushed red to the roots of his hair at the very idea and disappeared back into the bedroom to pull on a pair of lounging pants he'd left at Austin's at one point or another.  
  
"I love you in your boxers sweetie," Austin cooed when he emerged again, kissing him on the corner of the mouth before she went into the bathroom.  
  
Sweetie?? Victor thought to himself looking after her before he shook his head and headed into the kitchen setting to work making the coffee remembering that Austin didn't like hers as strong as he liked his. Whistling to himself, Victor opened the door to get the morning paper almost slamming it shut when he saw Bud Roberts doing the same.  
  
"Good morning Gunny," Bud said pleasantly.  
  
"Good morning Sir," Victor answered grabbing the paper and going back in quickly before Bud had a chance to register what he'd just said.  
  
"Gunny?!?" Bud said in shock his jaw dropping as he realized what he'd just seen. "Harriet...you aren't going to believe this!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
0730 EDT

Parking Lot  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia...  
  
  
  
Glenn Pfeifer's hands shook as he crouched behind the clump of bushes waiting for someone to arrive. He'd been here almost all night, barely managing to sneak in past the Marine guards posted all around the place. He was hoping the first in would be that Marine he and Todd had beaten. Someone had to pay for what had been done to Todd and the Marine was as good as anyone.  
  
"Shoulda brought a gun or something...anything..."  
  
He heard a vehicle pull into the spot right in front of where he was hiding and peeked around the edge of the bushes. It wasn't the Marine...it was some old guy driving a huge SUV.  
  
"Son...get out from behind those bushes before I call Security on you," AJ growled planting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Y-yes...sir..."  
  
"What in the hell are you doing here and who the hell are you?"   
  
"I'm just lost sir...that's all," Glenn lied knowing the older man wasn't buying it. He was ready to run when he was thrown against the hood of the vehicle.  
  
"Can't stand liars son...I've seen your face. You're one of the ones who beat my Gunnery Sergeant. Let's take a walk to my office and I'll give Mr. Webb a call. I'm sure he's looking for you." AJ ordered marching the man into JAG Ops keeping a tight hold on his shirt collar.  
  
Glenn cowered in the chair the Admiral shoved him in almost trembling as he wondered what was going to happen to him.  
  
"Webb's on his way, said he's been looking for you all night long. He didn't sound very happy."  
  
Victor Galindez chose that moment to rap on his CO's open door. "Good morning Sir."  
  
"YOU!" Glenn exploded from his chair like a wild man rushing at Victor with a pocket knife held in front of him.  
  
Victor crouched down and swept the shorter man from his feet as soon as he was close enough.   
  
Glenn stumbled, but didn't go down just continued out into the bull pen looking for someone he could use to get out of there. He grabbed the first person he saw, a pretty woman with short brown hair kneeling down in front of an open filing cabinet. "GET UP NOW!"  
  
"Wha-? OW!!" Austin screamed as a hot line of pain ran down her arm. She looked to see blood welling from a cut and her mouth dropped in shock.   
  
"You're my ticket out of here...let's go. I'm betting the security guys won't shoot you," Glenn pulled Austin to her feet and showed her the knife dripping her blood. "Give me any trouble and I'll make sure you bleed more than that."  
  
"Let her go!" Victor bellowed looking like an enraged bull as he stood in the doorway to the Admiral's office.  
  
"Not a chance...she's going to help me get out of here."  
  
"Like HELL..." Victor growled advancing a step only to stop when the knife pressed into Austin's cheek blood welling up as the blade slipped into her skin.  
  
"Victor," Austin's voice trembled and she bit her lip, swallowing reflexively to calm herself. The last thing she needed was to bleed anymore or see Victor get hurt. "Calm down...just stay there."  
  
"She's right Gunny...back off...Webb's on his way here and I just saw Rabb coming in the building and got him on his cell phone. Keep his attention on you so Rabb can sneak up on him," AJ said quietly from behind the door.  
  
"He made her bleed Sir..." Victor hissed more furious than he had ever been in his life.  
  
"I know that Gunnery Sergeant...and if you rush him he's damned sure going to make her bleed more."  
  
"Let her go...it's me you want," Victor said keeping his ground watching helplessly as the desperate man pulled Austin toward the elevators with him.  
  
"She'll do just-" Glenn never finished his sentence as his hand was grabbed and twisted up behind his back making him drop the knife with a howl of pain.  
  
"Gunny, a little first aid here," Harm called when Austin turned to look at him with wide, startled eyes.  
  
"Thank you," Austin breathed while her field of vision narrowed around her until everything went black.


	14. Conclusion

Conclusion...

Thanks for reading and commenting!! :)

**********************************************************  
  
Victor had grabbed the first aid kit from his desk and managed to catch Austin in his arms before she hit the floor. He lowered her gently down turning her head so he could see the small cut on her cheek where the knife had pierced her skin. It didn't look too bad, but he wasn't going to take any chances.  
  
"Bring her in my office Gunny. She doesn't need the entire staff crowding around her when she comes to. You can call Bethesda from there as well," AJ suggested as he stepped forward kneeling down to lift Austin in his arms.  
  
"Sir, yes sir," Victor answered following behind while the Admiral carried Austin into his office and put her in the chair behind his desk reclining it slightly.  
  
"Take care of her Gunny. Rabb and I will deal with the other matter."  
  
Victor watched as the door closed before letting the controlled mask on his face drop away.   
  
"Austin?" he called softly as he pressed a piece of gauze over the cut on her cheek studying the laceration on her arm. It was longer, but much shallower and the bleeding had all but stopped. He applied gauze to that as well, taping it gently in place.  
  
"Come on Aus, open your eyes...please," Victor pleaded softly while he moved the phone on the Admiral's desk closer and punched in the number for Bethesda alerting them that he would be bringing Austin in and what her injuries were.   
  
By the time he hung up Austin was coming around.  
  
"You're safe Aus, you and I are in the Admiral's office. As soon as you have your bearings a little I'm going to take you to Bethesda to get checked out," Victor informed her as he took her hands squeezing them between his.  
  
"I passed out, didn't I?" Austin groaned shaking her head gingerly. Great, now everyone was going to think she was a hysterical female: just what she needed.  
  
"You did," Victor agreed brushing a hand over her cheek. "Hell when he stuck that knife in your cheek I almost passed out. I wanted to kill him Austin."  
  
"My Marine," Austin smiled fondly ruffling his short hair tenderly. "I kind of like having you around."  
  
"The feeling is very mutual Ma'am," Victor teased knowing how much she hated that particular form of address.  
  
"Gunnery Sergeant..." Austin warned narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"Aus...I'm gonna go way out on limb here, so don't shoot me down or anything...but how would you feel about maybe-uh-well...um...making our relationship...exclusive?" Victor felt heat suffuse his face at his words and was sure his face was flaming bright red, but he forced himself to keep looking in Austin's eyes.  
  
"I think it might be time for that," she nodded feeling her spine tingle with nerves. She liked keeping her distance in relationships, not getting too close or too personal.   
  
"I'm not used to being really close to someone Victor, I won't lie to you there. I'm more used to being on my own with someone to occasionally keep me company."  
  
"I understand, but it can't be that way this time Austin: I want us to get close and be honest. I'll give you space, but if you try to shut me out I'm going to have to storm the door. I'm a Marine after all."  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them made Austin and Victor jump.  
  
"I was just coming to see how Miss Bradford was feeling," Harm stuttered.  
  
"Much better thank you again Commander Rabb. I appreciate what you did," Austin smiled getting to her feet wobbling slightly.  
  
"Easy does it Miss Bradford...let's get you to Bethesda so the docs can check you over, be sure you're okay," Victor reverted to a formal tone as he put an arm gently around Austin's back to help steady her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1150 EDT  
Admiral Chegwidden's Office  
JAG Headquarters...  
  
"Admiral, Miss Bradford and Gunnery Sergeant Galindez here to see you."  
  
"Fine Tiner, send them in,"   
  
Clayton Webb turned in his chair to watch the two walk in noting how solicitous Gunny was being to the woman, holding the door, letting her enter first, nodding for her to sit down while he stood at attention by her side. "I'm glad to see you suffered no serious injury Miss Bradford."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Webb," Austin answered before turning to the Admiral. "Sir, I'd like to respectfully ask why the two sentries on duty last night both issued public formal apologies to me."  
  
"If they'd done their job last night you wouldn't have been put in the position you were this morning," AJ growled.  
  
"I have to disagree Admiral Chegwidden."  
  
"What??" Three men questioned in unison, looking at Austin as if she'd lost her mind.  
  
"He was a desperate, frightened man. I don't think the sentries did a thing wrong: that man just wanted to be where he was too much to be stopped."  
  
AJ shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Miss Bradford...I all ready have Rabb here to give me headaches and push my buttons: do you suppose you could try not to join him in those activities?"  
  
"I can try Sir, but I have to speak my mind."  
  
"Lord, I was afraid of that," AJ groaned. "Webb, why don't you tell us why you're here."  
  
"I just wanted to let Gunnery Sergeant Galindez know that Pfeiffer sang like a bird. It was quite an elaborate scam going on. These men targeted diplomats for muggings and found out their whereabouts and plans from people they'd planted in the embassies. Pfeiffer and Ingalls were the muggers and they would get their orders to be on the Beltway at certain times and the diplomats, being basically kind men, would stop and offer to help."  
  
"This group planted people in the embassies?" Victor asked in amazement.  
  
"Yes they did...I have a team set to sweep the Israeli Embassy and several others to flush out the plants."  
  
"So why Victor-um...Gunnery Sergeant Galindez?" Austin asked correcting herself quickly before meeting the Admiral's raised eyebrow with a calm look.  
  
"He happened to stop. They were actually waiting for someone else," Webb answered. "You did a hell of a job serving your country Gunny."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Webb, sir."  
  
"Well, I'd best be on my way...nothing I like more than interrogating people," Webb got to his feet with a smile.  
  
"I think you really mean that," Austin said when Webb had taken her hand to kiss her knuckles gently.  
  
"I do," he smiled before leaving the office.  
  
"Gunny, have a seat. I think I need to have a talk with you and Miss Bradford."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Don't look so worried Gunny...you can have a relationship if you want to. I just want us to all know the rules of engagement here."  
  
"Interesting choice of words Admiral," Austin said.  
  
"First: I don't want any public displays of affection at JAG Ops. I do not want to walk into the supply closet and find it being used as a rendezvous spot. The head is also off limits Miss Bradford, since I've found you in there once before."  
  
"That was different Sir, and it hasn't happened since," Austin defended herself.  
  
"I expect you'll both be completely professional about this. What you two do on your own time is your business, just keep it out of my office."  
  
"Yes Sir, of Course Sir!"  
  
"Dismissed," AJ looking back down at the reports on his desk. "Ah Miss Bradford...normally when one of my people is injured on duty I give them the rest of the day off. Did I not mention that to you?"  
  
"You did mention it Sir, I just decided I wanted to be working. I am off next week after all."

"Fine then," AJ grinned. Two could play this game. "Gunnery Sergeant Galindez?"  
  
"Yes Sir?"  
  
"I am giving you a direct order to remove Miss Bradford from JAG Ops and be sure she does not return again today. Do you think this mission is within your capabilities Marine?"  
  
"Yes Sir, I believe I am capable of successfully completing this mission," Victor answered snapping to attention.  
  
"Very well then Gunnery Sergeant. You have your orders. Dismissed."  
  
"You cannot be serious!" Austin growled looking shocked.  
  
"Very serious...go home and rest," AJ smiled watching as Gunny escorted the sputtering EFMP coordinator from his office. They were a good couple and if what he'd overheard Rabb telling Mac was true they were now officially a couple.

"Now I just have to get someone to knock some sense into Rabb and Mackenzie," he muttered turning his attention back to his paperwork.

**************************** THE END*****************************


End file.
